


in your arms

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, early mother's day drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: Kit watched as Beatrice fed Violet, and thought that the carefulness that she was handling her baby with probably had always been there, it had just been directed to different things.  A couple of years ago, Kit probably couldn’t picture Beatrice as a mother, but now here they were, with Beatrice patiently feeding her daughter while humming a song, looking at Violet with so much love and protectiveness.





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE  
> please don't copy this story to another site

Kit studied Beatrice, and suddenly felt like the Beatrice holding her baby was a Beatrice so unlike the Beatrice Kit had always known when they’d been younger.  Beatrice, the overdramatic actress always planning one wild adventure after another, brave and almost borderline reckless sometimes. Now, Beatrice was looking at Violet with such fierce protectiveness and holding her so carefully like she was the only thing that mattered. The Beatrice now was still brave, as always, but it wasn’t the directly-jump-into-one-wild-idea-after-another bravery that seemed reckless at times, it was brave yet cautious at the same time. It was different from the brave as in “willing to ride a lion or fight an eagle for fun” bravery, and more like - “willing to ride a lion or fight an eagle if she needed to protect her child” bravery, perhaps.

On second thought, perhaps Beatrice had always been a more careful person than people thought her to be. People tended to get distracted by her bold and extravagant moves or needlessly elaborate plans, but the fact was, one couldn’t actually successfully execute an elaborate plan without being attentive to the details and carefully making sure each step went perfectly.

Beatrice Baudelaire. Bold moves, careful planning.

Kit watched as Beatrice fed Violet, and thought that the carefulness that she was handling her baby with probably had always been there, it had just been directed to different things.  A couple of years ago, Kit probably couldn’t picture Beatrice as a mother, but now here they were, with Beatrice patiently feeding her daughter while humming a song, looking at Violet with so much love and protectiveness.

Kit didn’t really have any plans to have children herself, nor any plans to settle down with someone. She couldn’t really picture herself in such a situation. But if she were to, as she looked at Beatrice smile so softly at Violet, Kit doubted she would be able to be as good at being a mother as Beatrice.

Granted, a few years ago she hadn’t been able to picture Beatrice, young and famous opera actress, as a mother either, so maybe the future would always be unpredictable and she supposed she might change too, but right now all those seemed so far away. Besides, in such a busy times with the organization needing her, it was hardly time to start a family, Kit thought.  (Though, if she ever, in the possibly very distant future, like perhaps thirteen years later into the future, became a mother, Kit hoped she could at least half as good as Beatrice was at being a mother.)

Violet was babbling and pointing at the ceiling fan above them, and Kit had no idea what she was saying, and wondered if Beatrice actually knew what Violet meant as she nodded solemnly along and answered Violet, or was that just her natural actress improvisational instincts guiding her to say what she said.  And then Violet’s small hands - so small, Kit thought, somewhat amazed at how small those hands were - reached out to touch the tip of Beatrice’s hair as she babbled on, and Beatrice smiled widely and said “thank you” very sincerely to her baby daughter. Kit wondered if Violet just complimented her mother’s new hairstyle. Could babies recognize it when adults change their hairstyles?

The doorbell rang, and Beatrice asked Kit, “I think it’s the delivery guy I’ve been waiting for, could you look after Violet when I go get it? I should be right back.”

Kit blinked, suddenly nervous. This was Beatrice’s baby, so delicate and so small, the baby Beatrice took so much care of, a baby Kit adored, obviously, but she wasn’t sure if she could handle this without Beatrice being here, and who knew what sinister things might occur at a simple mail delivery. Kit debated saying “how about I go get the delivery instead” but finally decided on giving Beatrice’s option a try.  She nodded, “sure.”

Beatrice smiled gratefully at her, which made Kit even more nervous, but it was too late to take back her “sure” now.  Beatrice told Violet, “Mommy would be right back, stay here with Aunt Kit, okay?” And Violet babbled and Kit had no idea what that meant, and then Beatrice very carefully transferred Violet from her arms into Kit’s, before darting towards the door.

“Hey, Violet,” Kit said, rocking the baby girl in her arms slowly. Kit wondered if she should hum a song like Beatrice did, or maybe she could tell Violet a story instead. That might work. “Want to hear a story?” She asked.

Violet babbled something which Kit hoped meant yes, though she had no idea if Violet even understood her in the first place. Nevertheless, Kit decided to go on with her story. If Violet could understand, this was actually a very inspiring story, Kit felt.

“Last week, my brother and I were in our taxi ...”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
